bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
River Dragon
( )' | env=Warm Rivers and Estuaries | org=Wyrmling, Very Young: Clutch (2-4); Young, Juvenile, Young adult, Adult, Mature Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2-4); Old, Very old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Solitary or Family (1 and 2-5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:3 | cr2=Challenge Rating:5 | cr3=Challenge Rating:7 | cr4=Challenge Rating:9 | cr5=Challenge Rating:12 | cr6=Challenge Rating:14 | cr7=Challenge Rating:17 | cr8=Challenge Rating:19 | cr9=Challenge Rating:20 | cr10=Challenge Rating:22 | cr11=Challenge Rating:23 | cr12=Challenge Rating:25 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=5–6 | adv2=8–9 | adv3=11–12 | adv4=14–15 | adv5=17–18 | adv6=20–21 | adv7=23–24 | adv8=26–27 | adv9=29–30 | adv10=32–33 | adv11=35–36 | adv12=38+ | la=Wyrmling +2; Very Young +3; Young +4; Juvenile +4; Others — }} River Dragons are spirits of rain and water, patrons of the arts and scholarship, and among the most honorable and noble of lung dragons. They are frequently encountered in human form, often attended by lesser nature spirits (also in human form) or Spirit Dragons. Although wingless, they are able to fly through magical means. Most are able to speak Common, Draconic, Ætheric and Aquan. In its natural form, a River Dragon has a long, serpentine body with four legs and webbed feet. Its scales are various shades of scintillating blue, green, or white, shifting to a tan or brilliant yellow on the belly. The dermal spikes on its back glow white when it is using strong lightning attacks, and its mouth gurgles with Thunder when it is enraged. River Dragons are most at home underwater, but are more than capable of fighting on land. When a River Dragon is fully sunbathed, it turns a dry grayish color and its dermal spikes deepen in color. When it returns to the water, the River Dragon regains its striking body color and its spikes return to their original pale shade. Young River Dragons are often attracted to humans, occasionally resulting in secret love affairs and marriages. Children born of such marriages are river spirit folk. River Dragons can eat any type of mineral or gem, but they also have a taste for fish and sheep. Combat River Dragons prefer to avoid combat, but they fight fiercely to protect their domains. Since they spend so much time in human form, they are usually well equipped, fighting with magic weapons and using a variety of magic items. If near water when conflict arises, River Dragons tend to initiate aquatic combat, moving the fight into the roiling waters. Once beneath the water, the River Dragon will use its spell-like abilities to drown its foe or keep it incapacitated. Fly (Su): Though wingless, River Dragons can fly magically. The dragon can cease or resume flight as a free action. Cause Rain (Su): A River Dragon can breathe storm clouds, causing rain whenever and wherever it chooses. The rain lasts for 2d4 hours and extends in a two-mile radius centered on the dragon. Tsunami (Su): Once per day, but only when commanded by the officials of the Celestial Bureaucracy, a River Dragon can create a tidal wave of water that causes tremendous devastation on land and sea. On land, the wave has effects similar to a flash flood: Creatures caught in the water must make a Fortitude save (DC 15). Large or smaller creatures who fail the save are swept away, taking 1d6 points of subdual damage per round (1d3 points on a successful Swim check against DC 20). Huge creatures that fail are knocked down, while Gargantuan and Colossal creatures may be uneffected. The wave destroys wooden buildings and 25% of stone buildings. At sea, the tsunami capsizes ships and crushes them to splinters. The wave affects one mile of coastland. Control Water (Sp): A River Dragon can use this spell-like ability to affect a radius of up to one mile per age category. Water Breathing (Ex): A River Dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its spells, and other abilities while submerged. The River Dragon can also cause any creature in physical contact with it to also breathe and move underwater as if affected by the spells Water Breathing and Freedom of Movement. Spell-Like Abilities: At Will—''Augury'' (Very Young or older), Bane (Very Young or older), Bless (Very Young or older), Divination (Very Young or older), Control Water (Young or older), Dispel Evil (Young or older), Control Winds (Juvenile or older), Remove Curse (Adult or older), Master of the Rolling River (Old or older), Control Weather (Ancient or older); 3/day—''Polymorph Self'' (Wyrmling or older); 1/day— Major Creation (Adult or Older), Tsunami (Great Wyrm). Skills: Bluff, Disguise, and Jump are considered Class skills for River Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:Proto-Dragons Category:Lung Dragons